Vacation Friend -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL OS DE HAELY POTTER. Kurt va a un viaje junto con su padre a Londres donde, gracias a Harry conoce más de lo habitual y, sin saberlo, comienza algo que irá más allá. AU. EWE. SLASH.


**.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el último 'cap' de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Aún me falta traducir algunos en el medio pero, como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

**Soundtrack**: _SUPERMAN_ de Taylor Swift

* * *

Caminando por el pasillo, Kurt notó las vistas tan familiares que tan diferentes le parecían ahora. Él sabía que había cambiado durante el verano pero no podía creer que no tuviera ya miedo ya de la simple vista de las chaquetas Letterman rojas o la puerta de vestuario de chicos. Incluso saludó a algunas de las Cheerios más amigables sabiendo que podría reconocerlo más puesto que no iba a regresar al equipo (quienes para su leve sorpresa le saludaron de nuevo, aunque un poco menos entusiastas que sus otros conocidos).

Llegó a su casillero, el mismo que sus dos años anteriores. Abriéndolo con una sonrisa y comenzando a decorarlo. Cuando terminó, se volvió para mirara la foto que ahora tenía su lugar de honor. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras notaba aquellas hermosas facciones y ojos verdes del hombre en la foto.

Había conocido a Harry en Londres, donde había estado de vacaciones con su padre. En febrero pasado Burt había ganado entradas para Londres y Kurt había acosado a Burt para permanecer durante todo un mes diciendo que ir a Londres por menos tiempo no tendría sentido ya que no tendrían tiempo suficiente para experimentar realmente la cultura. ¿Quién sabría que de hecho en un mes pudiera hacer incluso amigos?

Hicieron su primer amigo en su primera noche en Grimmauld Place 11C (era más barato rentar un piso por un mes que quedarse en un hotel, muchas gracias), cuando un joven hombre de diecisiete años (casi dieciocho, que conste porque no había manera de que Kurt pudiera haber llamado a Harry un 'niño' mientras que Burt pensó que Harry tenía al menos unos veinte hasta que Harry le corrigió), vino a darles la bienvenida al barrio. Cuando se enteró de que estaban allí solo por unas vacaciones se había ofrecido a recorrer Londres con ellos (fue entonces cuando Harry -ruborizado-, admitió que nunca había visto en realidad lugares de interés en Londres y que de hecho no conocía mucho pero que le podría pedir a su amiga Hermione si estaría dispuesta a venir con ellos y decirles acerca de la historia de los lugares de interés turístico).

Kurt se había sentido decepcionado cuando Harry nombró a Hermione seguro de que ella era su novia, pero cuando lo dio a entender, Harry se rió y contestó que ella era como la hermana mayor regañona que nunca había tenido y que su novio Ron era su mejor amigo. Luego dijo que escasamente había salido con su hermana más joven de éste, Ginny, pero que no había funcionado y que ahora se estaba concentrando en su educación superior (también asegurándoles rápidamente que él estaba de acuerdo con los gays ya que dos de sus compañeros de dormitorio de su antigua escuela lo habían sido)

A la mañana siguiente el ritual matutino de Kurt fue perturbado por un golpe en la puerta. Era Harry preguntando por sus planes para el día y Kurt había respondido que ese día irían a ver el Hyde Park. Harry le sonrió y le preguntó si podría acompañarles, que incluso podrían hacer un día de campo. Kurt había aceptado fácilmente (Burt solo había gruñido cuando se le preguntó y Kurt lo tomó como un 'siempre y cuando haya comida está bien'), pero le había preguntado acerca de la comida a lo que Harry había dicho que él se encargaría.

Después de eso, Kurt pasó más tiempo con Harry que con Burt, siendo introducido a Londres como un adolescente normal más que como un turista. Vio a hombres sin hogar, los ocupados de negocios, las abrumadas madres solteras, los turistas molestos, las familias felices, los borrachos sin esperanzas, los cansados estudiantes universitarios. Kurt también se reunió con los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ron se parecía mucho a Finn (y no solo en la construcción sino además en lo de 'el-pie-en-la-boca'...), pero también muy diferente. Por ejemplo, él ni siquiera había oído hablar de fútbol americano y no podía evitar espaciar en cuanto Kurt trató de explicárselo. Hermione por otro lado era como una agradable biblioteca inteligente y a veces temeraria como Rachel (por desgracia con el mismo sentido de la moda) que no podía mantenerse en la nota ni para salvar su vida.

Y Harry... Kurt nunca había conocido a nadie como él. La forma en que mediaba con Ron y las constantes discusiones con Hermione, la forma en la que lo incluía a Kurt de forma natural en su grupo, la forma en la que era inconscientemente bueno... Era como si fuera la misma personificación de todo lo bueno en el mundo. Tenía un poco de temperamento corto cuando lo molestaban pero tenía la paciencia de un santo en todo lo demás. Kurt no entendía como alguien podía crecer con esa bondad en momentos como aquellos donde la codicia y la corrupción eran tan comunes. Kurt había preguntado sobre la familia de Harry a Ron y Hermione ya que era algo de lo que Harry evitaba hablar y fue cuando se enteró de que sus padres habían sido asesinados cuando él tenía un año y que fue dejado con parientes negligentes. Resultó que Harry había crecido bien en la escuela, por lo menos de acuerdo a Hermione, siempre ayudando a los estudiantes más jóvenes.

En ese mes Kurt había crecido más de lo que había crecido en Lima durante toda su vida. En Londres vio sueños caerse y hacerse realidad. Vio vidas construirse y desmoronarse. Vio la riqueza y la pobreza, y lo que le hicieron a diferentes personas. Vio algunas celebridades y vio su Joe de cada día. Vio restaurants como apenas hoyos en una pared con un pequeño repertorio de alimentos y restaurants de lujo que ofrecían comidas de todas partes del mundo (la cantidad de opciones no reflejaba la calidad de la comida. Kurt tuvo la mejor pizza en un agujero en una pared y la peor pasta boloñesa en un lujoso restaurant... nada tan bueno como la comida que Harry había arreglado para su picnic, pero eso Kurt no lo dijo).

Cuando el día en el que Kurt y Burt se irían llegó, Harry les vio en el aeropuerto. Burt le estrechó la mano y le dijo que se mantuviera en contacto y que, si alguna vez se encontraba en Ohio fuera a visitarlos. Harry estuvo de acuerdo entre risas. Entonces Harry se había vuelto a Kurt y Burt se fue a comprobar todo, porqué no lo había hecho por internet era un misterio para Kurt, pero él no se molestó en preguntar.

Kurt no sabía qué decir, así que Harry abrió los brazos para abrazarle y Kurt tomó lo que se le ofrecía y empezó a balbucear sobre cómo iba a extrañar a Harry y a sus amigos, todo el tiempo abrazando a Harry firmemente. Parecía como si Harry hubiera querido decir algo, pero luego suspiró, sonrió y bajó la cabeza para descansarla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt dejando que el chico más joven hablara.

Cuando por fin se soltaron entre sí, Harry sonrió y le dijo a Kurt que le vería el próximo verano y dejó a un sorprendido Kurt allí de pie, parpadeando detrás de su amigo.

De regreso a Ohio, a Lima, había sido difícil. Kurt no era el mismo chico que había sido cuando se fue. Ahora sabía lo que el mundo (bueno, Londres), tenía para ofrecer. Mientras que Nueva York siempre sería un lugar que Kurt querría visitar y pasar algún tiempo, ahora anhelaba Londres mucho más. Inglaterra había producido muchas personas importantes cuando se trataba de teatro, música y teatro musical (Shakespear, Andrew Lloyd Webber, The Beatles... todas leyendas...) y las producciones del West End que había visto habían sido impresionantes. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerse un futuro allí (y no había manera de que en su futuro no estuviera Harry como su marido...)

Tardaría dos años para terminar la escuela secundaria y luego podría dejar aquel pueblo atrasado detrás de él y mudarse a Londres. Solo esperaba que Harry no se enamorara durante aquel tiempo...

—¿Niño blanco? ¡Tierra a Kurt! ¿Puede oír Kurt a Mercedes? ¿Tengo que buscar un grupo de búsqueda para la tierra del La-la-la? —La voz de Mercedes cortó el sueño de Kurt. Sorprendido se volteó hacia la joven sonriendo—. Pensando en Nueva York, ¿no?

—Uh,hu —Kurt negó con la cabeza—. No estoy pensando en Londres.

—Ah, ¿Y cómo era la patria? —preguntó Mercedes cuando Kurt cerró la puerta del armario y fueron hacia el aula.

—Digamos que he encontrado mi vocación y que está en la niebla de Londres —respondió Kurt.

—Y este llamado no tiene nada que ver con el chico de la foto en tu casillero —se burló Mercedes de su mejor amigo—. Porque no te culpo.

—No... Bueno, sí —luchó Kurt en respuesta—. En cierto modo... Si no hubiera conocido a Harry no hubiera llegado a conocer Londres como lo hago. Hubiera visto solo lugares de turistas, pero Harry me enseñó el verdadero Londres, el de las personas sin hogar y el del éxito y las súper estrellas y todo lo que hay en el medio. He visto las hadas del jardín Kensington (aún no estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no, porque se acordaba de ir a dormir a su cama, a Harry llevándole el jardín Kensington que habían visitado ese mismo día y mostrándole las hadas para luego despertar en su cama), y las joyas de la corona y la Torre de Londres y el maldito metro de Londres... es donde quiero estar y no puedo esperar a volver allí incluso si no pudiera ver a Harry otra vez.

—¿Has visto el metro de Londres? ¡Harry te mostró? —casi gritó Mercedes— ¿Estabas fuera de tu mente? ¡Es el barrio bajo Kurt! ¿No has visto las películas? ¿Te suena de algo 'El Padrino'?

Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Estaba perfectamente seguro. Harry tuvo algo sobre nosotros que nos hizo pasar sin que nos dieran una mirada. Algunos de los niños por supuesto trataron de coger el bolsillo de Harry, pero Harry los capturó y habló con ellos. A él le importan esos niños, Mercedes. Se aseguró de que supieran donde podrían dormir y donde conseguir comida y ropa adecuada. Hasta que lo conocí, yo realmente no creía que pudiera existir un humano completamente bueno. Quiero decir, él puede no ser el tipo más caballeroso pero fue el más bueno en todo el mes que estuve con él de lo que yo he visto a nadie en toda mi vida. No digo que no tenga fallos, Gaga sabe que tiene un genio cuando está molesto y el es bastante tímido y tuvo una infancia que fue una absoluta mierda, y realmente no puede vestir nada bueno por sí solo.

Mercedes vio a su amigo con los ojos abiertos.

—Okay, lo que tu digas blanquito —dijo mientras entraban en el salón de clases y se sentaban en el medio.

.

De pie, con Finn y Rachel en la sala de coro, mirando sus cartas de aceptación/rechazo, Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso. Esta carta decidiría si iría a New York o a Londres, puesto que ya había sido aceptado allí. New York junto con Finn y Rachel era su primera opción, pero no sería demasiado triste si iba a Londres.

—Yo... Yo iré primero. Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto —dijo Finn, y cogió la carta del taburete en el que estaban las tres cartas. Kurt vio que sus manos temblaban cuando lo abrió y oyó el aire escapar de sus pulmones. Lo sabía antes de que Finn hablara—. No entré.

Kurt sintió sus propios pulmones contraerse. Finn no entró, Finn se quedaría en Ohio e iría a la Universidad estatal de Ohio. Tal... tal vez pudiera transferirse el próximo año, y luego los cuatro de ellos; Finn, Rachel, Blaine y él podrían vivir juntos en New York...

—Alguien abra la suya para terminar con esto —dijo Finn débilmente.

—Kurt se enderezó.

—Iré yo —dijo en voz baja, y cogió el rectángulo. El corazón le latía como nunca antes y sus palmas estaban sudorosas y sus dedos temblorosos. El sobre se abrió con facilidad, como siempre lo hacían, pero abrir la carta fue lo más difícil que Kurt hubiera hecho nunca.

.  
_Estimado Sr. Hummel_

_Lamentamos informarle de su rechazo a la New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Usted está quinto en la lista de espera por lo que, si alguien decide rechazar su puesto, estaremos informándole sobre finales de Agosto de..._  
_._

—No entré —se atragantó. Incluso si él tenía un completamente viable plan B, el rechazo seguía hiriéndole—. No entré —dijo más fuerte para asegurarse de que Finn y Rachel le oyeran.

Los ojos de Rachel se habían ido anchos y le abrazó antes de tomar su propia carta, probablemente pensando que si Kurt no había entrado, ella tampoco y quería acabar de una vez.

Finn, por otro lado, se acercó a Kurt y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, dándole a Kurt algo en lo que apoyarse cuando la noticia finalmente se le hundiera.

Entonces Rachel abrió la carta.

—Entré —dijo con una voz anormalmente pequeña. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Kurt y a Finn con los ojos muy abiertos—. kurt, ¿qué vas a hacer? No has solicitado en ningún otro sitio.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa—. Felicidades Rachel.

—¿Dónde aplicaste? —preguntó Finn, tratando de renunciar de ir a la OSU.

Kurt les dio una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

—Diferentes escuelas de Londres.

—¿Londres? —preguntó Rachel— ¿Londres?

—Ciertamente no en Londres, Kentucky —respondió Kurt sarcásticamente—. Me han aceptado en la Royal Academy of Music tanto para la interpretación musical como teatro musical y tengo tres cuartas partes de la beca. Me alojaré en lo de un amigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste a Blaine? —preguntó Rachel— ¿Le dijiste a alguien?

—Le dije a papá y a la señora Pillsbury, y mencioné la posibilidad a Blaine —respondió Kurt honestamente— ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan ansioso porque entrara a NYADA? Fue porque al menos no habría una diferencia de horario tan terrible entre nosotros y entonces yo podría volver a casa para las vacaciones. Porque, déjenme decirles que viajar de New York a Ohio es mucho más barato que de Londres a Ohio —dijo Kurt respirando con fuerza al final, tratando de mantener sus niveles de oxígeno constantes para no desmayarse—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a decirle a Blaine la noticia y espero por Gaga que él aún esté dispuesto a ser mi novio.

.

Al final, resultó que Londres estaba demasiado lejos para que Blaine lo maneje. La ruptura fue mutua, así como el corazón roto. Estuvieron de acuerdo en un período de NO-comunicación por seis meses para esperar sus sentimientos (o, si no lo hacían, sufrirían en silencio hasta que estuvieran listos para probar la cosa a larga distancia) después de lo cual podrían llegar a conocerse otra vez como amigos.

Cuando Kurt llegó a Londres, Harry le estaba esperando en Heathrow, listo para llevarlo a Grimauld Place, donde se quedaría Kurt. ('¿**_Cómo estás_**?' le preguntó Harry, '**_Estoy bien'_**, le sonrió Kurt). La casa había sido renovada y ya no era ni oscura ni sombría sino más como de la clase alta con cortinas de terciopelo y chimeneas de mármol. Harry realmente no encajaba en la imagen con sus pantalones vaqueros y su jersey descolorido pero, él había dicho que, incluso si era el dueño de la casa, él no era el único que decidía las cosas. Kurt no entendió relamente lo que quería decir, pero, personalmente le gustaba el estilo victoriano de la casa. Los retratos parecían moverse a veces y las cosas organizarse mientras Harry y Kurt estaban fuera y nunca cocinaban o limpiaban, por lo que mayormente Kurt sospechaba de que había un sirviente viviendo en la casa. Cuando le preguntó a Harry al respecto, él se había reído y le había dicho que Kret tenía una habitaciónh junto a la cocina y todo el tiempo libre que él quisiera, pero que le gustaba limpiar y cocinar. Kurt sintió como si hubiera más que eso, pero no empujó el tema.

El primer año de la educación de Kurt pasó volando y fue en la primavera cuando Harry se graduó de DMLA en una pequeña ceremonia a la que no se le permitió asistir a nadie porque el DML era algo así como el MI6 o la CIA por lo que Kurt entendió. Aún así Kurt organizó una fiesta para Harry, Ron y Neville para celebrar su graduación. Kurt hizo un montón de amigos en RAoM y hasta salió a algunas citas un par de veces, pero las relaciones no duraban al estar basadas olo en la atracción física y eso... pero, de nuevo, él nunca salió un viernes a la noche, él rechazaba la mayoría de las ofertas.

El verano que pasó en Lima, pasó tiempo con su familia y volviendo a conectar con sus amigos de la escuela cuando todos regresaron de sus universidades por los días de fiesta. No se sorprendió cuando Blaine le presentó a su nuevo novio, Chris quien, compartía algunas características físicas con Kurt, pero con una personalidad completamente diferente. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que él estaba genuinamente feliz por Blaine y de ninguna manera celoso porque Chris estuviera con él ni de Blaine por haber encontrado a alguien más.

A finales de verano ya extrañaba a Harry, a Londres y a sus nuevos amigos, y a Teddy (el sobrino de cinco años de Harry), e incluso a Kret a quien ni siquiera hubo visto (durante su primera semana allí su habitación había ido al caos ya que no había nadie recogiendo tras él...). Las llamadas de teléfono con Harry cada dos días no eran suficiente y cuando se encontró hablando americano otra vez supo que era momento de ir a casa. Cuando esto se le escapó delante de su padre, Burt había cerrado los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, dijo a Kurt que siempre tendría un lugar con ellos, incluso si su casa se había convertido en una casa en la mejor parte de Londres. Kurt, quien se había dado cuenta de que había llamado casa a Grimmauld Place (que lo era ahora), había sonreído con gratitud y abrazó a Burt antes de informar a Harry que volvería a casa una semana antes de tiempo y que cambiaría su billete de avión al primer vuelo disponible para el día siguiente.

Cuando salió del taxi frente a Grimmauld Place, Kurt se dio cuenta de que ha extrañado el templado clima de Londres (no la lluvia, que conste), pero sí el respirar un aire un poco más fresco que el que había estado respirando por mes y medio. Kurt estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia el número doce, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras el taxista estaba descargando el equipaje de Kurt desde el maletero del coche. Un pequeño borrón corrió desde la casa y se lanzó hacia la cintura de Kurt cantando, 'Kurt, Kurt, Kurt'.

—¡Hey, Teddy! —saludó Kurt y abrazó al pequeño de cinco.

—Kurt, Kurt, hey Kurt —Teddy tiró de él más cerca— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntó con inocencia, con amplios ojos color ámbar adorándolo.

Kurt parpadeó caóticamente.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó él, decidiendo llevarlo con humor.

—Eres la persona más hermosa que conozco y cantas muy bajito, y estás bien, y no quiero que te vayas nunca más —respondió Teddy, de la mano de Kurt—. O si no quieres casarte conmigo, puedes casarte con Harry. Él no quiere que te vayas tampoco. Podrías casarte con Ron, pero creo que Hermy se enojaría contigo por hacerle quitado a su fi-an-cé.

Kurt se rió y le revolvió el pelo castaño claro de Teddy.

—De verdad, ahora. Nosotros no querríamos que Hermione se enojara conmigo, ¿verdad? Y tú, mientras que eres encantador, eres realmente joven para mí. Un día conocerás a alguien que querrás tener todo para ti mismo, alguien que te adore y al que quieras besar y que te ame para siempre. Cuando encuentres a esa persona, cásate con ella.

—¿Igual que, 'Tori? Ella dijo que quería besarme pero las niñas son asquerosas y tienen gérmenes —dijo Teddy poniéndole mala cara a Kurt. Luego suspiró—. Está bien, no tienes que casarte conmigo o Harry o Ron ¡PERO! Tienes que prometerme que siempre volverás con nosotros —exigió con vehemencia.

—Por supuesto que siempre volveré de nuevo a ti —sonrió Kurt, y se volvió para pagar al taxista que esperaba pacientemente detrás de él.

—¿_**Cómo estás?** _—preguntó Harry mientras le ayudaba a llevar el equipaje de Kurt al interior.

—_**Estoy bien**_.

Y así fue como Kurt fue recibido a casa, la noticia de Ron finalmente haciendo la pregunta estalló, y Teddy tuvo una fiebre de bodas (al parecer le había preguntado a Harry, Ginny y Luna para casarse con él antes de haberle preguntado a Kurt). Ese año vio mucho más a los amigos de Harry, que se estaban volviendo lentamente propios también. Él continuó con una serie de citas sin éxito los viernes a la noche, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de la razón de esto; siempre comparaba su cita con Harry. Harry quien salvaba a gatitos de los árboles y guiaba a ancianitas por la calle. Harry, quien estaba interesado en la literatura y las bromas y tenía un misterioso trabajo como 'Auror' (un agente del gobierno en muy alta estima según descubrió Kurt). Harry, quien era dueño de una hermosa casa victoriana y tenía un ahijado maravilloso. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a admitir estar enamorado, por lo que continuó con sus infructuosas citas hasta el verano.

Verano lo pasó con su familia en Lima, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba enamorado de Harry (incluso había cantado; 'No diré que estoy enamorado', que en realidad era el anatema perfecto para su verano porque al final decidió no decirle nada a Harry aún cuando él estuviera enamorado... ¡Que no lo era! ¡En serio!).

El tercer año de Harry pasó el tiempo y las tareas eran más largas, lo que hacía que Kurt le extrañara más de lo que hizo durante el verano.

En uno de esos días que extrañaba a Harry a Kurt se le ocurrió algo, se volvió a su Ipod para la distracción. La música siempre era una buena distracción. Pasaron un par de canciones sin que Kurt las oyera realmente pero, cuando un ritmo enérgico de Taylor Swift sonó por los altavoces se levantó y comenzó a bailar y a cantar al compás.

.(**_Canción_**).

_Tall, dark and superman _  
_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away _  
_To save the world or go to work _  
_It's the same thing to me._

Cantó humilde imitando al cantante original. Estaba tan absorto que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition _  
_I wonder if he knows how much that _  
_I miss him I hang on every word you say, yay._

La puerta de la sala se abrió y la figura se quedó allí, viendo cantar a Kurt ante un público invisible.

_And you smile and say, "__**How are you?"**_  
_I say, "__**Just fine**__"I always forget to tell you, _  
_I love you, I love you… forever._

_I watch superman fly away  
You've got busy day today  
Go save the world,  
I'll be aroundI watch superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_

_Tall dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his bright green(*) eyes has me sayin'  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be  
OK I always forget to tell you I love you,  
I loved you from the very first day..._

Kurt sigue cantando sin prestar atención a la figura del hombre que afecta todos sus pensamientos en la puerta detrás de él. El coro viene de nuevo, esta vez con más emoción, lo que hace al hombre en la puerta contener el aliento.

_And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where  
I'll beRight here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you..._

Miró a la pila de tarjetas por su actuación en la obra de la escuela, ninguna en realidad de Harry.

_Cause I loved you from the very first day..._

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world, _  
_I'll be around…Forever and ever here_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_I swear I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down._

_La, la, la, la, la, laLa, la, la, la, la, la_

_When you come back down..._terminó Kurt parando en el medio del silencio que reinaba cuando el Ipod se apagó.

.

—Eso no ayudó... Harry, ¿cuándo vienes a casa? —dijo en voz baja y miró por la ventana hacia la lluvia en la calle.

Harry tosió detrás de él, anunciando su presencia, sonrojándose.

Kurt se giró y él también se ruborizó cuando vio a Harry en la puerta.

—H-hola Harry, no te escuché entrar —trató de sonreír valientemente.

—Acabo de llegar a casa... _**¿Cómo estás Kurt?**_ —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de las suyas y los ojos gritando como altavoces.

Kurt, dándose cuenta de que había sido capturado, se limitó a decir;

—_**Estoy bien**_.

La sonrisa de Harry se puso más brillante y cada temor de Kurt sobre Harry echándolo cuando se enterara de sus sentimientos se derritió en él.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Harry, y con tres pasos estuvo delante de él, acariciando la mejilla de Kurt y tomándolo suavemente en un beso.

—Ya era hora de que maestro hiciera conocer sus sentimientos —dijo una voz ronca detrás de Harry cuando rompieron el beso—. Ahora el maldito ministerio no puede mantener a Kretcher de hacer su trabajo de cuidar a Maestro y al elegido del maestro. Maestro y elegido del maestro, ¿un poco de té?

Kurt miró curioso por encima del hombro de Harry, esperando ver un viejo y jorobado hombre con uniforme de mayordomo, pero solo vio una cosa como de un metro de alto, espigado y narigudo vestido con una funda de almohada y un delantal.

—Ah, sí, el jocven maestro Potter debió de haber hecho su movimiento hace casi dos años —dijo una cultivada voz detrás de Kurt, donde Kurt sabía que no había más que un retrato sobre la chimenea—. Fue sin dua una tarea el no moverse cuando el señor Hummel estaba en la habitación. Aunque el señor Hummel tiene una voz de cantante encantadora debo decir, para un muggle, por supuesto —dándose la vuelta, Kurt vio a la mujer en el retrato hablar las últimas palabras.

Pasando sus grandes ojos a Harry que parecía querer reír, él arqueó una ceja.

—Vamos, vamos a ir a la cocina y te lo explicaré todo —dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano antes de pasar a Kretcher quien Kurt asumió era el invisible 'Kret'—. Té sería bonito, gracias Kretcher. Lo tomaremos en la cocina.

* * *

(*)Green: En la canción dice 'Brown' (marrón) pero la autora lo cambió debido al respectivo color de Harry, OBVIO ;)

**21/4/14**

**Heeeelloooooouuuu! xD **

Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva traducción de OS de esta pareja Xover que me encanta.

Como dije, aún me faltan traducir un par pero los haré leeentamente, ok?

Pliis, comenten si les gusta shiii? xD

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos y cuídense..**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
